The Slayer
by Dancersdream
Summary: Kagome gets sucked into a hell dimension with different time changes. To be specific three years there is one month here. Will Inu-yasha be able to cope with the new changes? (Completed)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Inu-yasha was sitting in his favourite tree waiting for little twelve year old Kagome to return. He sighed and was looked up into the sun _if she wasn't too young for me than i would ask her to be my mate but still. She would never except me even is there wasn't such a big age difference between us _thought Inu-yasha _I mean look at me I am a filthy half breed who could every love me?! _Inu-yasha was now getting frustrated at himself but right there was when Inu-yasha caught the scent of an unwelcome guest.

Kagome was climbing out of the well only to come face to face with none other then Naraku. Naraku had a grin on his face that gave Kagome the shivers. He lifter her out of the well and looked at her examining to see what he should do with her. "My dear there is nothing to be afraid of wait there is. Now, now what to do with you? Hmm" "LET GO OF HER NARAKU!" came Inu-yasha's voice from the forest. "And what might you do if I don't Inu-yasha?" "rip you to shreds" "I doubt it. You see I'm sending Kagome somewhere where you will never find her and she will be there for eternity" said Naraku in a cool voice. "So you will be looking for her and let me tell you this, you better search fast because a month here is 3 years where I am sending her" said Naraku with a grin that gave Inu-yasha the chills.

At that moment Naraku opened a dimension to hell itself and said to Kagome giving her chills down her spine "Kagome say hello to the hell dimension" and he threw Kagome in. Once she was in the portal closed but before it closed all you could hear was Kagome scream "INU-YASHA" and she was gone.

Inu-Yasha fell to the floor in disbelief. Naraku gave him one last malevolent grin and left. "Naraku come back here" said Inu-yasha but by the time Inu-yasha had said it he was gone.

Inu-yasha got to his feet, his head down, walked back to the village wondering how he was going to tell the others.


	2. A familiar Person Has Returned

Chapter 1 one month later

The rest of the gang was never the same after the insedent with Naraku and they all knew that he was going to pay for what he did to Kagome. Inu-Yasha on the other hand had been searching through dimensions but there was no luck. "No luck?" "none at all Miroku and i don't know how long it will be until she dies in that dimension i can't bare the thought. I love her" "We know Inu-yasha we are trying our best to find her" said Sango trying to comfort the poor hanyou.

somewhere in the forest

A demension opened and a girl at about fifteen fell out, she was shaking uncontrolably. She stood up and looked around wondering where she was. _Is this another dimension that wants to torcher me? But how could it be, I mean this place seems so familiar I wonder._

But a cruel vioce sounded behind breaking all traces of thoughts " tut tut Kagome not even knowing where you are. It's quite dangerous" "Who are you and What do you want?" "tut tut Not even knowing the person who put you in hell in the first place" "Naraku! Now I know where I am! I'm back home"

"Just telling you now you won't be able to get to your Inu-yasha seeing as he won't even reconize you!"

That broke Kagome's heart right there knowing Naraku might be right._ What if Inu-yasha doesn't reconize me but wait thats what Naraku wants me to think, I can't let him do this to me!_

"Naraku prepare to die!" "I don't think so. I think you will be the one to die" Kagome laughed on the spot but not her usaul giggle but a cruel laugh one that stated You shouldn't have said that! "I think not. It looks like you haven't even learned one thing about me except for the miko part. I use witchcraft, I am The slayer and i am just telling you this you don't want to mess around with me ok, ok. Now lets get this party started" And the fight began.

At the Village

Inu-yasha caught wind of two scents one was unwelcome the other seemed so familiar but he wasn't willing to believe. _Kagome? _He had to admit it Kagome's scent had changed but now it was even better than before! But he wasn't quite sure if it was Kagome's scent.

Hoping it was Inu-Yasha got up and stepped outside and ran as fast as he could towards the scent. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were looking curiously at him. Shippo then also caught both scents and he jumped in excitment hoping that the scent he smelled was truely Kagome's, he then followed Inu-yasha leaving Sango and Miroku confused.

Thinking they might as well, the two of them got up and followed the confused Hanyou and the excited Kitsune. Both of them were not sure what was going on but they knew that it must be something good. "Shippo?" asked Sango though she was afraid of what the answer might be "Whats going on?" "Oh, Inu-yasha and I think that maybe Kagome is back"

'Kagome is back' was what ran in their ears. They both smiled at each other but then they remembered something. "Shippo you know that Kagome might not be the same person she use to be" "What do you mean Miroku? Of course she will be the same twelve year old Kagome we knew" "Um Shippo" said Sango not sure what to say to the kitsune "You know how she was sucked into a dimension right?" The kitsune nodded "Well the times are diffrent there than they are here. Ok lets put it this way one month here is about three years were she was or maybe still is"

The kitsune was in shock. No one had told him this and he was afraid of what the new Kagome was going to be like.

Back in the forest

The fight was still on Naraku was in disbelief of how much stronger Kagome was. She was acctually beating him. He shook his head before he dodged another punch from Kagome. _How is she the slayer? She has been causing so much trouble! I thought i had finally gotten rid of her and now she is standing in front of me. _

Kagome was smiling at Naraku "Have you had enough yet?" she said with a glint of triumph in her eyes.

"If you think I'm going to let myself die at the hands of a slayer than you have thought wrong!" He said now wondering if he was going to die or not. But than he saw she was getting tired and he knew that he has more stamina then she does. He smiled that melevelent grin that Kagome never forgot.

"Now what are you smiling bout you fucking bastered!" yelled Kagome

Inu-yasha heard what Kagome had said and he was surprised. He had never heard Kagome swear but than he remembered that she had probably changed since the last time they saw each other.

"Ka....Kagome is that you?" Inu-yasha asked hoping for the answer to be yes. Kagome looked at him in surprise but Naraku took this advantage to punch Kagome in the stomach. She doubled up in pain her face winced and her back was facing upward. Naraku hit her in the back and she fell to the floor.

Inu-yasha watchd in horror as the only girl he truely loved hit the forest floor. Inu-yasha gave a growl and Naraku knew that that was the worst thing to do in front of Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha let out an angry cry and punched Naraku right inn the face. Naraku looked up and said "Kagome we will finish our fight another time when you have learned to control your new power" Naraku had left and Inu-yasha walked to Kagome's side. "Inu..." "Shh" Inu-yasha said trying to calm Kagome down. He looked up and down her and from what he could see she had scratches and bruises all over her. Then he looked at her face and saw how much more beautiful she was from last time he saw her. She, in his eyes, was the most beautiful person he every saw and he was lucky to know her.

Inu-yasha picked her up and saw Miroku and Sango just standing there look from Inu-yasha to the girl in his arms. "Inu-yasha? is that her is that Kagome?" asked Sango timidly.

"It is Sango it really is" Inu-yasha looked down at her and smiled. _FInally _he thought _She is back with us and hopefully i can maybe tell her that...... I love her and maybe just maybe she loves me too. _

With that in mind Inu-yasha walked with Kagome in his arms, where she belonged, back


	3. The Slayer?

chapter 2

Kagome was unsure of what to do. She couldn't tell them that she was the slayer she had to keep it hidden. _But how? Knowing Inu-yasha he will suspect something's up with me. Wait what am i fretting about i had to keep it from him before. How will this be any different? _She looked up at him and the question was answered. _It will be different because I love him. Anyways i have to go home I have patroling to do, I have to train._

"Inu-yasha?" "yes" "Um I have to go home" "Your not going" said Inu-yasha. _She can't just go home only after being a day back. She just can't! _"Inu-yasha I have too you don't understand!" "THEN TELL ME SO I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAVE TO GO?!" yelled Inu-yasha "I wish I could but I can't so bear with it!" "NO!" "Fine if your gonna be so stubborn than...... SIT" Inu-yasha fell to the floor with a thud and Kagome was gone in a matter of seconds.

_How did she leave that fast? _Inu-yasha thought as the spell wore off, he got up and looked around. _Oh well if she won't tell me then I'm gonna find out myself! _Inu-yasha headed towards the well.

Later that day

Kagome told her mom that she was going on a long walk with some of her friends and that she might not be back until two to six in the morning. Her mom said it was ok but she did question why Kagome was not tweleve years old anymore and now was a fifteen year old. Kagome gladly answered her question and left.

Kagome headed towards the park till she was out of sight. She then headed towards a store called the Magic Box where her Watcher, Giles, was waiting for her. "Hey Giles" she said cheerfily "Hi Kagome ready for tonights patrol?" "I am but keep an eye out for a hanyou from a diffrent time line i think he might have followed me.... I'm not quite sure" "Ok may I ask why he followed you?" "maybe another time" said Kagome taking one looking around before entering the Magic Box.

After grabbing some weapons, like stakes and swords Kagome was off towards the grave yard. Inu-yasha had been watching Kagome wondering what was going on? He kept following her wanting answers only. He knew she suspected something but he kept going. He wanted to know what was going on, no, he needed to know what was going on? So he kept following her.

In his mind he kept thinking _she needs protection she shouldn't be in her time alone! I have seen scary things in this time as well as my time and I am not letting her die._

Kagome had reached the grave yard and found a grave stone to sit on while she waited for demons to come and attack her.

Music all of a sudden started and Kagome stood up and started to walk. She just looked around and then all of a sudden started singing.

**Kagome**"_Every single night _

_the same arrangment_

_I go out and fight the fight_

_. Still I always feel _

_this strangest estrangement._

_Nothing here is real Nothing here is right_

_I have been making shows of trading blows _

_Just hoping no one knows_

_That I've been going through the motions_

_Walking through the part_

_Nothing seems to penatrate my heart..._

_I was always brave and kinda of righteous_

_Now I find I'm wavering Crawl out our grave_

_You find this fight just_

_Dosen't mean a thing"_

**Vampyre**"_She ain't got that swing"_

**Kagome**_"Thanks for noticing" _

**Demon and Vampyres**"_She does pretty well with friends from hell_

_But latley we can tell_

_That she's jus going through the motions faking it some how"_

**Demon**"_She's not even half the girl she-ow..._

**Kagome**_"Will I saty this way forever_

_sleepwalk through my lifes endeavor_

**Victom**_"How can I repay-_

**Kagome**_"-whatever_

_i don't want to be.._

_going through the motions_

_losing all my drive_

_I can't even see _

_If this is really me and I just want to be _

_Alive...._

Kagome then walked away leaving a stunned Inu-yasha hidden in a bush. He was just about to leave when a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the bush.

Inu-yasha looked up at the guy, he had white hair and his scent reaked of blood and death. Then the man asked with the weirdest accent Inu-yasha had ever hear. "Who are you and What were you doin?" "Spike?" came Kagome's voice from afar "What the hell are you doin hear I thought you left" "Well slayer I did leave but I cam back" "You are not welcome here Spike" "Wait I have a little present for you" Spike then grabbed Inu-yasha and he put up a fight. Spike was having a hard time getting him up. So Kagome just walked over rolling her eyes.

When she came over she saw Inu-yasha and she was stunned. "In...Inu...Inu-yasha?" was all she could say because now she was putting him in danger in this time.

"Kagome I can explain" said Inu-yasha "Explain, before i say the 's' word" Kagome said she was now shaking from both anger and being cold.

Inu-yasha explained evreything to her from why he followed her to what he saw and then he had questions for her. "Kagome why does this guy over here have the scent of blood and death and What were you doing fighting those things you could have been killed!?" Kagome just chuckled at him remembering what it was like to die. "Inu-yasha the guy behind me his name is Spike. He is a Vampyre" Inu-yasha just looked confused at her. "I will explain in the morning bout Spike over here and I fought those demons cause I am the slayer" Inu-yasha was shocked _'Kagome? the slayer? how?' _was all he could think of but Kagome turned to Spike and asked him "I'm going to bed can you finish patrolling for me?" "What if I say no?" "Then I will be forced to kill you and take the ring back that allows you to walk in the day time" Spike looked at her and saw she wasn't kidding so he nodded and said "Fine but i expect payment for this!" "Maybe Spike depending on what mood I am in the next time I see you" with that Kagome took Inu-yasha's hand and walked back to her house.

When Kagome got home she dragged a stunned Inu-yasha into her room. She turned around and stared at him in disbelief. "I hope you know the danger you just put yourself in! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED AND I WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN IT!" now Kagome was yelling at the top of her lungs.

Inu-yasha now got angry at her "feh and what about you, you could have gotten yourself killed tonight too huh explain that!" Inu-yasha said. Kagome just stared at him "Inu-yasha it's my job I'm the slayer I found out when I was eleven years old! I am suppose to keep this a secret to family and friends can I trust you with that?" "of course you can!" Inu-yasha said now he was starting to think Kagome didn't know him that well anymore.'_Well being in a hell dimension for three years does change things' _Inu-yasha thought but now Kagome was getting ready for bed. RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!

She started to take off her shirt and then her bra came off. Inu-yasha just stared at her breasts. They where rounded and had a pale colour to them. She then put a long t-shirt on the reached down to the middle of her thighs. Taking off her pants she looked at Inu-yasha confused and realized what she had done. '_Oh my god! I didn't just change in front of him!?' _

Inu-yasha saw a pink tint on Kagome's cheeks and he just couldn't help but smirk. He truely wanted to smile but he knew if he did he would get sat for it.

Kagome then got into bed and said to Inu-yasha "I really care for you Inu-yasha I just don't want to see you get hurt......... I have to tell you something but before I say it you have to promise not to get mad" Inu-yasha looked at her confused and then he just nodded. "I...I..I.....I" now she was getting nervous and she wasn't sure if she could say it._ 'What if he hates me after I tell him?' _then she just blurted it out " I love you...okay!! I love you I know you don't love me in return so just say you don't so I can get this over with!!"

Inu-yasha was stunned and he just stared at her. Kagome looked at him and he saw that she really meant it "I love you too Kagome" and with that Kagome jumped onto him. They fell onto the bed. Inu-yasha now was beneath Kagome. He was now a little bit nervous but all he had to do was look at Kagome and all his nerves calmed down. He pulled her down and Kissed her. Kagome was surprised but she gave in. He licked her lips for entry and she gladly complied. He slipped his tounge in and began to explore her mouth.

Kagome felt like she was in heaven. She didn't want it to end but soon she had to pull away so she could breathe once again. Kagome looked into Inu-yasha's golden, amber eyes and said with so much passion that he couldn't even imagine "I love you" the three words that brang him so much joy.

"I love you too" and with that said Inu-yasha and Kagome got into bed and snuggled up to one another and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Weird Happennings

Chapter Three

Kagome woke up with the sun shinning in her eyes. She groanned and burried her head into someones chest. A chuckle was heard and Kagome wasn't happy.

She looked up at the man who had chuckled at her and saw that it was Inu-yasha. "Mornin" was all he said. "Morning Inu-yasha. How long have you been awake?" "Long enough to hear a groan from someone who is right in front of me" "Shut up" Kagome said not really in the mood for sarcasim. Kagome then got up and said "I have to go to the Magic Box to see whats up with the singing thing. Do you want to come?" "yea sure why not" Kagome came up to him and gave him a kiss.

Inu-yasha was caught by surprise but soon enough he melted into it.

When the kiss was broken Kagome left a smilling Inu-yasha so she could take a bath.

in the Feudal Era

"How long are they gonna be there" whinned Shippo he wasn't pleased at the fact that Kagome and Inu-yasha weren't there and he couldn't be with them. "Shippo we don't know but I think they will be back soon" said Sango but soon she felt a hand on her but. "DAMNED HENTAI!" she yelled and her bomarang came crashing down on Miroku's head knocking the poor monk on unconscous.

"Will he ever learn?" Shippo asked "I am guessing not" said Sango a little pissed. She looked at Miroku and shook her head and left the hut. "Sango wait for me" yelled Shippo and they left the unconscous monk in Kaeda's hut.

Modern day

Inu-yasha and Kagome where walking through the streets heading towards the Magic Box. Inu-yasha was not happy about the hat but he put it on so he didn't look out of place. (He also did it because Kagome asked him too) "Kagome??" Inu-yasha asked "yea" Kagome said timidly it had been awhile since they had talked. "Ummm I was wondering if umm you wouldn't mind if umm would you like to be my mate?" he said now awaitng the answer that would change his life. "Need you ask of course I will be you mate Inu-yasha" she said while jumping onto him.

Inu-yasha was now the happiest man in the world. He had Kagome and she had him. But now they had things to do like see whats up with the singing. They made it to the Magic Box and she introduced evreybody to Inu-yasha. "Oh Inu-yasha you can take the hat off now" Inu-yasha now releived took the hat off.

Everybody stared at him and Willow, Tara and Anya where all over him. He was backing away. "Hey get the fuck off of me!! Hey are you listenning!!" "Guys" came Kagome's voice "Oh and Inu-yasha" "yea" "SIT!" Inu-yasha came down to the ground with a thud. "Hey Kagome" said Anya "yea" "would it work if I said that?" "No" "oh" Anya said backing away. "Anyways Giles do you have any idea on a demon that makes people sing?" "well i don't know let me look"

Half an hour later

"Well there are a couple of theroys" Giles said and then once again a song broke out between the gang.

**Giles "**_I've got a theroy _

_that its a demon_

_A dancing demon-nyehh something isn't right there_**"**

**Willow _"_**_I've got a theroy_

_Some kid is dreaming _

_And we're all stuck inside his crazy brodway nightmare**"**_

**Xander "**_I've got a theroy we should work this out"_

**Willow/Anya/Tara "**_It's getting erie _

_Whats the cheery singing all about"_

**Xander "**_ It could be witches _

_Some evil witches_

_Which is ridiculous 'cause witches they were persecuted_

_wicca good and love the earth and woman power_

_and I'll be over here**"**_

**Anya "**_I've got a theroy_

_It could be bunnies**"**_

**Tara "**_ Ive got a-**"**_

**Anya "**_Bunnies aren't just cute as everybody supposes_

_They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses_

_And whats with all the carrots_

_What do they need such good eyesight fo any way_

_Bunnies, Bunnies_

_It must be bunnies_

_Or maybe midgets_**"**

**Willow "**_I've got a theroy we should work this fast_**"**

**Giles/Willow "**_Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed_**"**

**Kagome "**_ I've got a theroy_

_It doesn't matter_

_What can't we face if we're together_

_Whats in this place that we can't weather_

_Apocalypse _

_We've all be there _

_The same old trips_

_Why should we care**"**_

**Group "**_What can't we do if we get in it_

_We'll work it through within a minute_

_We have to try_

_We'll pay the price_

_It's do or die_

**Kagome "**_Hey, I've died twice_

**Group "**_What can't we face if we're together**"**_

**Giles "**_-What can't we face**"**_

**Group "**_What's in this place that we can't weather**"**_

**Giles "**_- If we're together**"**_

**Group "**_ There's nothing we can't face**"**_

**Anya "**_Except for bunnies....**"**_

Kagome shook her head and said "Anya what did we say about having spaz attacks?" "That there not good" said Anya inoccently. "It was cute though" Xander piped up but Kagome shook her head and said "I'm gonna see if anybody else is affected by this."

She walked to the door and opened to hear.

**Man "**_They got the mustard out**"**_

**Chorus "**_The got the mustard out!**"**_

"Now i'm scared" said Kagome as she turned around. "and yes evreybody else is affected by this, its not just us" she said sitting on Inu-yasha's lap.

They were worried and so Kagome did the only thing that came to mind.

She got up and went into the trainning room, Inu-yasha following closely behind her. Giles was already there and he had got out the punching bag for her. Kagome putting on gloves said to Giles "Inu-yasha might want to train seeing as he is going patrolling with me tonight. So would you like to get him started on something?" "Sure why not?" Giles said sarcasticly getting Inu-yasha to try something.

Kagome then started punching the punching bag like mad pretending that it was a demon. She did turnning kicks and jump kicks and staright on punches. But soon enough she smelled something burnning and went to check what it was. To her displeasure it was Spike.

"What are you doing here Spike?" "I thought I would come and see if the slayer was alright" "Drop the excuses Spike I know you want the second ring" "What ring?" he asked trying to sound affended but it didn't work "FINE I WANT THE BLOODY RING! YOU WIN AGAIN" he yelled. Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I can't do that Spike you know better than anyone that I have to destroy it" Kagome said and left back for trainning without another word.

Spike on the other hand was fumming in disbelief. She had givin Angel the first ring to allow him to walk during the day and now she refused to give him the second ring! He couldn't believe it. He decided to sing the slayer a little song on how he really felt to see if she would give in.

With that in mind, spike draped his leather jacket over his head and ran out the shop as fast as he could so he couldn't feel as much pain.

Later that day

Inu-yasha and Kagome where walking in the park. When Kagome had an idea of who was behind the singing. "Inu-yasha I think I know whose behind this singing thing" she said looking up at him threw her perfect brown eyes. She stared at Inu-yasha before she heard him say "Feh" as an answer and then giving in he said "Who do you think is behind this?" Kagome shook her head "I think it's a demon by the name of Sweet but i'm not sure and if it is him he has to be summoned by a necklace. But we don't know who has the necklace that could have released him" "So your saying maybe a demon by the name of Sweet is behind this?" he asked. He wasn't sure what this demon did so he had no clue what kind it was. "Yes I am but Inu-yasha I think you should know that demons from your time are much diffrent from demons in this time. For example the demons we have in this time don't resemble animals. What i'm saying is that we don't have cat demons here or centipiede demons" Kagome said trying to make him understand.

"Now when we go patrolling tonight we probably be facing a demons called vampyres. These demons can be killed two ways. One of them is a stake which is this thing" Kagome was now holding up a sharp wood object. "Whats the other way?" Inu-yasha asked a little uneaasy "umm the other way is to chop off their head" Inu-yasha was alittle releaved but not by much. He looked at Kagome and shook his head. _How does she go through with these things? _he thought to himself.

Kagome took his hand and they headed towards the grave yard. "I will show you how to defeat a vampyre. To tell you the truth they aren't that hard to fight. I think you will have no problem." she said looking up at Inu-yasha.

He looked down at her and nodded "Lead the way then" he said with a smirk on his face but instead of letting her go he pulled her into a passionate kiss. His tongue licked her lips for entry and she gladly opened her mouth. Their tongues' fought for dominence but Inu-yasha won the battle and was now exploring every inch of her mouth. Kagome broke the kiss for air.

She looked up at Inu-yasha breathing heavily and let herself be pulled into an embrace. She felt so safe in his arms and she never wanted it to end but the moment was rudely intruepted. "Aww look at the cute couple" said a vampyre from behind Kagome. He gave her a smile showing his long petruiding fangs and his face was all wrinkly and bumpy. His eye's were a yellow that didn't look right.

"You know I really don't like intrueptions and I think that now would be the best time to make you pay for that. Oh and I have the perfect way to do that" she said sarcasticly with an evil grin on her face that Inu-yasha had never seen before.

"And who might you be to make me pay lil girl" he said the grin on his face was still there. "I'm the slayer" Kagome said the grin turned into a smirk.

"Bring it on" he said "I'm not afraid of you"

She cam running towards him and wento for a punch. He doged it and went behind her. Kagome was prepared for it and came back with a high kick that hit him directly in the face. He saw that she was strong but still kept going after her. He reached her but felt something stick into him. He backed away and said with a surpriesd look on his face "Oops" and he turned into dust and the dust disintegrated before Inu-yasha's eyes.

Kagome walked up to Inu-yasha gave him a kiss on his cheek and said "Thats how you kill a vampyre" She kept walking forward into the grave yard. Then music started in the backround and Kagome started singing a song that Inu-yasha would never forget.

**Kagome "**_I lived my life in shadow_

_Never the sun on my face_

_It didn't seem so sad though_

_I figured that was my place_

_Now I'm bathed in light_

_Something just isn't right_

_I'm under your spell_

_How else could it be_

_Anyone would notice me_

_It's magic I can tell_

_How you set me free_

_Brought me out so easliy_

_I saw a world enchanted _

_Spirits and Charms in the air _

_I always took for granted _

_I was the only one there_

_But your power shone_

_Brighter than any I know_

_I'm under you spell _

_Nothing I can do_

_You just took my soul with you_

_You worked your charm so well_

_Finally I knew_

_Evreything I dreamed was true _

_You made me believe_

_The moon to the tide_

_I can feel you inside_

_I'm under your spell _

_Surging like the sea _

_Pulled to you so helplessly_

_I break with evrey swell_

_lost in ecstasy_

_spread beneath my willow tree_

_You make me complete_

_You make me complete_

_You make me feel complete_

Kagome snapped out of it and saw a smiling Inu-yasha beside her. "Did you like my song?" she asked with a smirk on her face. "I did" he said and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He nipped the bottom of her lip for entry and acess was granted. His tongue cam swirlling in and explore every part of Kagome's mouth. Inu-yasha broke the kiss and smiled down at Kagome.

Kagome whispered to him so only he could hear "I have something for you at home that you will enjoy alot" Inu-yasha getting the hint gave her a growl of pleasure. Kagome giggled at the sound and was twisted around to find herself face to face with Inu-yasha. He pulled her into an embrace. "I love you, my Kagome" he said soothing Kagome.

"Inu-yasha you can go back to the house I will meet you there shortly ok?" she asked hoping he would go because she wanted to talk to Spike. "Are you sure?" "I'm sure" Kagome gave him a peck on the cheek.

Inu-yasha ran back to the house but stopped long enough to wave bye to Kagome. Kagome waved back and blew him a kiss.

As soon as Inu-yasha left Kagome left towards Spike's crypt.


	5. A Weird Night for Singing

Chapter 4

Kagome kicked the door down to Spike's crypt and walked in. She found Spike watching TV. in the corner.

She walked up to him turned the TV. off and grabbed his shirt. Kagome then ran him into a wall. "Spike I know you know something about this and if I'm correct you have something to do with it" she smirked and ran him into another wall. "OUCH! I don't have anything to do with this. But I know whose behind it" "Whose behind it Spike? Tell me" she said her anger was rising but Spike didn't care. "Not until you give me the second ring" he said barely above a whisper but he made sure Kagome heard it.

This got her even angrier. "After this demon is dead maybe I will give you the ring but first tell me who it is?!" Spike just smiled at her and then once again a song burst out.

**Spike "**_I died_

_So many years ago_

_And you can make me feel_

_Like it isn't so_

_But why you come to be with me_

_I think I finally know_

_Your scared _

_Ashamed of what you feel_

_And you can't tell the ones you love_

_You know the couldn't deal_

_But whisper in a dead man's ear_

_That doesn't make it real_

_That's great_

_But I don't wanna play _

_'Cause being near you touches me_

_More than I can say_

_And since I'm only dead to you_

_I'm saying stay away_

_And let me rest in peace_

_Let me rest in peace_

_Let me get some sleep _

_Let me take my love and bury it_

_In a hole six foot deep _

_I can lay my body down_

_But I can't find my sweet relief_

_So let me rest in peace_

_You know_

_You got willing slave_

_And you just love to play the thought _

_That you may misbehave_

_But til you do I'm telling you _

_Stop visiting my grave_

_And let me Rest in peace_

_I know I should go_

_But I follow you like a man possessed _

_There's a traitor here beneath my chest _

_And it hurts me more than you've every guessed _

_If my heart could beat it would break my chest_

_But I can see your unimpressed _

_So leave me be and let me rest in peace_

_Let me get some sleep_

_Let me take my love and bury it_

_In a hole six foot deep_

_I can lay my body down _

_But I can't find my sweet relief_

_So let me rest in peace _

_Why won't you_

_Let me rest in peace _

The music faded and Kagome shook her head and said in a whisper "Spike you're a total disaster" and punched him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. "If you weren't such a big help to this group I would have killed you on the spot" With that said Kagome hit his back so that Spike was on the floor and walked away but before she left she yelled "YOUR GONNA TELL ME WHOES BEHIND THE SINGING TOMORROW OR I WON'T GIVE YOU THE RING AND YOU MIGHT END UP DEAD!" Then she finally left leaving Spike to dwell on the matter. Spike was angry with her. 'Why does she have to make this so hard for me?' He thought while turning the TV back on. He sat back down and watched.

His anger was rising so he did the only thing that came in his mind. He threw the converter at he TV screen. He then took the TV and threw it at the wall. "DAMN SLAYER!" he yelled in the crypt.

Kagome was walking in the streets when she heard Anya and Xander singing. She stopped and snuck in their backyard and heard.

**Anya "**_This is the man that I plan to entangle isn't he fine_

_My claim was to fame was to maim_

_And to mangle vengeance was mine_

_But I'm out of the biz_

_The name I made I'll trade for his_

_The only trouble is..._

_I'll never tell.**"**_

**Xander "**_She is the one, she's such wonderful fun_

_Such passion and grace_

_Warm in the night when I'm right in her tight-embrace, tight, embrace_

_I'll never let her go_

_The love we've known can only grower_

_There's just one thing that-no _

_I'll never tell**"**_

**Anya/Xander "**_'Cause there's nothing to tell**"**_

**Anya "**_He snores**"**_

**Xander "**_She wheezes**"**_

**Anya "**_Say house work and he freezes**"**_

**Xander "**_She eats these skeezy cheeses_

_That I can't describe**"**_

**Anya "**_I talk-he breezes**"**_

**Xander "**_She doesn't know what please is**"**_

**Anya "**_His penis got diseases_

_From a Chumash tribe**"**_

**Xander/Anya "**_The vibe_

_Gets kind of scary**"**_

**Xander "**_Like she thinks I'm ordinary**"**_

**Anya "**_Like it's all just temporary**"**_

**Xander "**_Like her toes are kind of hairy**"**_

**Xander/Anya "**_But it's all very well_

'_Cause god knows I'll never tell**"**_

**Anya "**_When things get rough he_

_Just hides behind his Kagome_

_Now look he's getting huffy _

'_Cause he knows that I know**"**_

**Xander "**_She clings-she's needy_

_She's also really greedy_

_She never-_

**Anya "**_-His eyes are beady!**"**_

**Xander "**_This is my verse hello she-**"**_

**Anya "**_Look at me I'm dancin' crazy!" _

(Instrumental Part of the song)

**Xander/Anya "**_You know**"**_

**Xander "**_Your quite the charmer**"**_

**Anya "**_My knight in armour**"**_

**Xander "**_You're the cutest of the scoobies_

_With your lips as red as rubies_

_And your firm yet supple-tight embrace**"**_

_(Instrumental part)_

**Anya "**_He's swell**"**_

**Xander "**_She's sweller**"**_

**Anya "**_He'll always be my feller**"**_

**Xander "**_That's why I'll never tell her_

_That I'm petrified_

**Anya "**_I've read this tale_

_There's wedding then betrayal_

_I know that come the day I'll _

_Want to run and hide **"**_

**Xander/Anya "**_I lied_

_I said it's easy_

_I've tried_

_But there's these fears I can't quite quell_

**Xander "**_is she looking for a pot of gold_

**Anya "**_Will I look good when I've gotten old_

**Xander "**_Will our lives become too stressful_

_If I'm never that successful _

**Anya "**_When I get so worn and wrinkly_

_That I look like David Brinkley_

**Xander "**_Am I crazy_

**Anya "**_Am I dreamin'_

**Xander "**_Am I marrying a demon_

**Xander/Anya "**_We could really raise the beam in making marriage a hell_

_So thank God I'll never tell_

_I swear that I'll never tell_

**Xander "**_My lips are sealed_

**Anya "**_I take a fifth _

**Xander "**_Nothing to see_

_Move it along_

**Xander/Anya "**_I'll never tell_

Kagome chuckled and left their back yard. Shaking her head she asked to the midnight sky "When wills this stupid singing stop?"

Kagome walked back to her house where Inu-yasha was waiting for her. 'This is going to be an eventful night' she thought.


	6. Dawn Kidnapped! Lemon Chapter!

Chapter 5

Kagome made it home to find Dawn waiting for her. "So how did the slaying go?" "Ya" Souta piped up. "It was a drag. Anyways is Inu-yasha here?" "Ya he is in your room" Kagome thanked Dawn and went upstairs. "OH DAWN CAN YOU TAKE SOUTA TO SCHOOL?" Kagome yelled "YA" Dawn yelled. Kagome slipped into her room and closed the door.

Inu-yasha snaked his arms around Kagome's waist. "Hey" he whispered in her ear. "You said we could have some fun tonight" Kagome smiled and turned around to face Inu-yasha. "I did didn't I" Inu-yasha smiled and kissed Kagome passionately.

Inu-yasha lead her to the bed and placed her down. He started taking her clothes off. Kagome did the same to him but failed horribly. Inu-yasha smiled and helped her take off his top. Once the top was off Kagome looked at the well toned chest in front of her. She blushed and Inu-yasha was just looking at Kagome. He smiled down at her. He finally got Kagome's top off. All that was left on her upper body was her bra.

He growled and Kagome laughed. "I don't like this thing" Inu-yasha said while trying to get it off. Kagome lifted her back to show him how to undo her bra. Once it was off her pulled her pants and underwear off at the same time.

Kagome untied his pants and they fell down. Inu-yasha kicked them off. Kagome was looking up and down Inu-yasha. She blushed even more.

Soon she forgot about it as Inu-yasha took her breast into his mouth while massaging the other one. Kagome arched her back letting Inu-yasha take more of her into his mouth. He finished with one and started on the other causing Kagome to moan in pleasure. Inu-yasha liked the reaction and pulled Kagome into a kiss full of nothing but desire. Kagome moaned in the kiss. Inu-yasha then started traveling hot, wet kisses down her jaw line and between the valley between her breasts. He soon reached his destination. He spread her legs apart and he saw how wet she was. He took his tongue and licked her womanhood. Kagome gasped and tried to buck her hips up but Inu-yasha was holding them down.

Inu-yasha then took two fingers and entered her. Kagome gasped in pleasure. He started moving his fingers in and out of her seeing if she was ready. She was. He soon replaced his fingers with his manhood. Kagome moaned in pleasure as Inu-yasha pumped in and out.

Soon they both reached there climaxes and fell into one another's arms. Inu-yasha marked Kagome and they fell asleep.

On the other hand Dawn was in her room looking at all the necklaces she stole from the Magic Box.

**Dawn****"**_Does anybody even notice_

_Does anybody even care-_

Dawn saw puppet people in the mirror and turned around. One had a club in its hand and whacked her over the head with it. They put her in the bag and kidnapped her to there master.

Kagome woke up the next day to find Souta crying. "Souta what's wrong?" Kagome asked in a soft tone. "D....Dawn w-was kid-kidnapped l-l-last n-night" he said through tears. "Oh no" Kagome whispered and ran into Dawns room. She saw a bat lying on the floor with Dawns blood on it. Kagome shook her head and ran out. "Inu-yasha can you take Souta to school?" He nodded in confusion.

Kagome got dressed and said in a hurry "I'm going to be at the Magic Box" and she ran out the door. She ran and ran to the Magic Box when she made it she saw the whole gang. Even Spike was there. "We have a problem" she panted as she sat down with the group to tell the what happened.

Dawn woke up to find herself at the Bronze. The club where she normally went to with her friends. Then music started as she turned around to see a demon.

**Sweet "**_Why'd you run away_

_Don't you like my style?_

_Why don't you come and play_

_I guarantee a great big smile_

_I come from the imagination_

_And I'm here strictly by your invocation_

_So what'd you say_

_Why don't we dance a while_

_I'm the heart of swing_

_I'm the twist and shout_

_When you gotta sing _

_When you gotta let it out_

_You call me and I come a running _

_I turn on the music-I bring the fun in_

_Now we're partying-that's what it's all about_

_Cause I know what you feel, girl_

_I know just what you feel, girl_

_All these melodies_

_They go on too long_

_Then that energy_

_Started to come on way too strong _

_All those hearts lay open-that must sting_

_Plus some costumer just starts combusting _

_That's the penalty _

_When life is just a song_

_You brought me down and doomed this town_

_So when we blow this scene _

_Back we will go to my Kingdom below_

_And you will be my queen_

_Cause I know what you feel girl_

**Dawn "**_No you see_

_You and me_

_Wouldn't be very regal_

**Sweet "**_And I make it real, girl_

**Dawn "**_What I mean_

_I'm fifteen_

_So this 'queen' thing's illegal_

**Sweet "**_I can bring whole cities to ruin_

_And still have time to make a softer shoe in_

**Dawn "**_No that's great _

_But I'm late _

_And I hate to delay her_

**Sweet "**_Something's cooking-I'm at the griddle_

_I bought Nero his very first fiddle_

**Dawn "**_She'll get pissed if I'm missed _

_See, my Sisters the slayer_

"The Slayer?" Sweet asked amused. "Ya" Dawn squeaked. "Go and tell the sister to come and claim her sister back" He called to the three puppet man. They all scattered in three different directions looking for the Slayer.

**Sweet "**_Now we're partying _

_That's what its all about_

_Heh heh_

Dawn gulped.


	7. Finding Dawn

Chapter 6

Meanwhile Kagome, Tara and Willow were using a locater spell to try to find Dawn. It backfired and sent Kagome and Willow flying in two different directions of the shop. Inu-yasha ran to Kagome's side and Giles to Willow's. Kagome stood up and asked Willow "How could that have backfired?" "Well the demon can backfire it if they know we're doing the spell" Willow stood up with some help. Kagome nodded and her head drooped. "It's alright Kagome we will find Dawn" Inu-yasha comforted "Yea don't worry we always pull through" piped up Xander in one of his comical moods. Kagome chuckled and nodded. "Thanks I needed to hear that"

Kagome walked with Giles and started training. "You know you have to tell Dawn about the first time you died and Inu-yasha about the both times you died" "I thought you told Dawn" Kagome said looking over at Giles. He shook his head. "Alright I will tell her as soon as we rescue her"

At that moment a song started.

**Giles "**_Your not ready for the world outside_

_You keep pretending but you just can't hide_

_I know I said that I would be standing by your side_

_But I...._

_Your paths unbeaten and it's all up hill _

_And you can meet it but you never will_

_And I'm the reason that your standing still _

_But I.._

_I wish I could say the right words _

_To lead you through this land_

_Wish I could play the father_

_And take you by the hand _

_Wish I could stay_

_But now I understand _

_I'm standing in the way_

_The cries around you, you don't hear at all_

_Cause you know I'm hear to take that call_

_So you just lie there_

_When you should be standing tall_

_But I..._

_I wish I could slay your demons_

_But now that time has passed_

_Wish I could stay_

_Your stalwart standing fast_

_But I'm standing in the way_

_I'm just standing in the way_

"Did you just say something?" Kagome asked looking up at Giles. Giles shook his head when they heard a holler "SLAYER!" Kagome ran in and saw Spike standing there with a puppet thing in his hand. "Spike what is that and why is it here?" Kagome said thinking she has no time for this. "It has a message. Sing it for her buddy boy" Spike pushed it in front of Kagome and it spoke "The master has your sister at the bronze. He would like you to come and see if you can defeat him. Come or your sister goes to hell" "Alright puppet you said what you wanted to" Spike grabbed the puppet creature by the back of his shirt. It fought him and ran away "SHIT! DAMNED STUPID BITCHY PUPPET!" Spike yelled outside.

Kagome looked at the rest and said "You ready lets go" "No" Giles said "Kagome is going alone" "Ya right" Inu-yasha said. He looked like he was going to kill Giles at the mention. "Inu-yasha SIT!" Kagome yelled "Your not going to kill my watcher and friend! You want me to go alone fine I will" "Kagome you are not going alone" Inu-yasha said as he got up. "Oh really and how are you going to stop me?" "Like this" He pulled her into a hug. Kagome pulled away and started walking away. "Inu-yasha just to make sure your not going to follow me SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!" Inu-yasha went plummeting into the ground. Creating a huge crater in the floor.

Kagome walked out the store with an axe in her hands.


	8. Confusion Night

Chapter 7

Kagome was walking down the street towards the bronze. The people around her were either dancing, singing or burning into flames. Kagome couldn't help the people who were dieing. She almost died once again because some guy who was in flames decided that if he die she would as well. Kagome dodged the man and ran away saying there was nothing she could do to help him and that she was sorry. Kagome now knew that she either would die for good or she would triumph over the demon. Kagome was not going to be afraid of what was coming up towards her. All she was depending on was that at the end of this her friends and mate would be safe.

Then she remembered that she sat Inu-yasha more than just once. He was probably unconscious by now. She chuckled to herself 'I think I should take that necklace off sometime soon' she thought.

Kagome looked up at the starry sky above her. She sighed and stopped walking. She looked at the fire and sighed. She didn't want to die. Especially because she had Inu-yasha in her life. "Oh well I have to get this over with or else Inu-yasha will have something to worry about. He probably is having a temper tantrum at this moment"

She walked around and saw some fir she reached out for it but pulled back as a new song started.

**Kagome "**_I touch the fire and it freezes me_

_I look into it and it's black_

_Why can't I feel _

_My skin should crack and peel_

_I want the fire back_

_Now through the smoke she calls to me_

_To make my way across the flame_

_To save the day_

_Or maybe melt away_

_I guess it's all the same_

_So I will walk through the fire_

_Cause where else can I turn_

_I will walk through the fire _

_And let it_

**Spike "**_The torch I bear is scorching me_

_Kagome's laughing I've no doubt_

_I hope she fry's I'm free if that bitch dies_

_I'd better help her out_

**Sweet "**_Cause she is drawn to the fire_

_Some people_

**Spike "**_she will_

**Spike/Sweet "**_ never learn_

_An she will walk through the fire _

_And let it_

**Giles "**_Will this do a thing to change her_

_Am I leaving Dawn in danger_

_Is my slayer to far gone to care_

**Xander "**_What if Kagome can't defeat it?_

**Anya** "_Beady-eyes is right-we're needed _

_Or we can just sit around and glare_

**Group "**_We'll see it through_

_It's what were always here to do_

_So we will walk through the fire_

**Kagome "**_So one by one they turn from me_

_I guess my friends can't face the cold_

**Tara** "_What can't we face it we're together _

**Kagome** "_But why I froze _

_Not one among them knows_

_And never can be told _

**Sweet "**_So one by one the come to me_

_The distant redness as their guide_

_But what they'll find_

_Ain't what they'll have in mind_

_It's what they have inside_

**Anya** "_She came from the grave much graver_

**Spike "**_First I'll kill her then I'll save her_

**Tara** "_Everything is turning out so dark _

**Kagome** "_Going through the motions_

_Walking through the part_

**Spike "**_No I'll save her than I'll kill her_

**Willow "**_I think this line's mostly filler _

**Giles "**_What's it gonna take to strike a spark _

**Kagome "**_These endless days _

_Are finally ending in a blaze _

**Sweet** "_She will come to me_

**Group "**_And we are caught in the fire_

_The point of no return _

_So we will walk through the fire _

_And let it burn _

_Let it Burn_

_Let it Burn_

_Let it Burn_

Inu-yasha was walking with the group left out. "Umm so do I need to know anything about you guys?" he asked trying to feel none existent. "Oh ya I'm witch and so is Tara. Anya is an ex-vengeance demon. Giles as you know if Kagome's watcher, Spike is a vampire and Xander is your normal everyday kind of guy what about you" Willow said. "I'm a half dog demon" he said attentively because he knew the girls were going to freak out on him. "OH MY GOD!!!!" Anya said reaching up with her hands to touch his ears. Inu-yasha was backing away. "Leave the poor guy alone Anya" Giles said. Anya looked at him and then stopped to Inu-yasha's relief.

He thanked Giles and started going in a different direction then everybody else. "Inu-yasha where are you going" Xander yelled. "Kagome's scent is down here" "Ya well the way to the bronze is this way" Inu-yasha looked at him then at the alley. He went back to them and followed them in silence.

Kagome made it to the bronze without any harm done to her. She took a deep breathe; it wasn't like she hadn't died before but this time she didn't know if she was able to come back. She looked at the door and then saw a vampyre and walked over to it. "Sorry am I disturbing anything?" she asked sarcastically. "Slayer" one of them whispered.

They fought for awhile but soon the vampyres ended up being dust. He turned around and saw the entrance. She went up to it and kicked down the door.

"Lets start this party" Sweet whispered but Dawn heard. She looked over at her sister and yelled "I didn't summon him I mean I can't even make anything float with magic" Kagome nodded and said "Don't worry your not going anywhere Dawn. I am" Dawn looked confused and then got it. "You are not dieing again" she cried "I don't know if I will even live through this dawn so please"

A song started right on cue at that moment.

**Kagome "**_Life's a show and we all play our parts _

_And when the music starts _

_We open up our hearts_

_It's all right if some things come out wrong_

_We'll sing a happy song_

_And you can sing along_

_Where there's life, there's hope_

_Every day's a gift_

_Wishes can come true_

_Whistle while you work_

_So hard _

_All day_

_To be like other girls _

_To fit in this glittering world_

_Don't give me songs _

_Don't give me songs_

_Give me something to sing about_

_I need something to sing about_

(The rest of the gang appeared and Giles got Anya and Tara to help Kagome)

(Instrumental part)

_Life's a song you don't get to rehearse _

_And every single verse_

_Can make it the much worse_

_Still my friends don't know why I ignore_

_The million things or more_

_I should be dancing for_

_All the joy life sends_

_Family and friends_

_All the twist and bends_

_Knowing that it ends_

_Well that _

_Depends_

_On if they let you go_

_On if they know enough to know_

_That when you've bowed_

_You leave the crowd_

(Kagome walks up to Sweet on the stage. She turns around to look at everybody)

_There was not pain_

_No fear, no doubt_

_Til they pulled me out of heaven_

_So that's my refrain_

_I live in hell_

_Cause I was expelled from heaven_

_I think I was in heaven_

(Kagome looks at Willow then turn around to look at Sweet)

_So give me something to sing about_

_Please give me something..._

(She looks around to everybody. She is really desperate. She jumps and starts dancing like crazy. Smoke then starts coming from her feet. Everybody thinks she is going to burst into fire. All of a sudden Inu-yasha stops her dance)

_**Inu-yasha "**Life's not a song_

_Life isn't bliss_

_Life is just this: it's living_

_You'll get along_

_The pain that you feel_

_You only can heal bye living_

_You have to go on living_

_So one of us is living_

Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha then she heard Dawn speak. "The hardest thing in this world is to live in it" Kagome hugged Inu-yasha "Thank you Inu-yasha" she spoke.

Sweet sighed well then I will be leaving with little Dawn here. "But I didn't summon you I found this necklace on the floor in the Magic box" "Well that's a twist" Sweet looked at Dawn. "Who put the necklace in the Magic Boxe?" Kagome asked.

Xander raised his hand. "XANDER!" Anya yelled. "I didn't know I thought it would bring some nice cheery sing fiesta I didn't know it would bring something like this" Then he looked at Sweet. "Do I have to be your queen?" he asked. "As tempting as it is I will let it off the hook. I'm sorry I really don't plan on becoming a homosexual" Xander let out a breath that he didn't know he had held in.

"Well everybody rejoice you beat the bad guy" Sweet said then another song came up.

**Sweet "**_What a lot of fun_

_You guys have been real swell_

_And there's not a one _

_Who can say this ended well_

_All those secrets you've been concealing_

_Say your happy now _

_Once more with feeling_

_Well I gotta run_

_See you all in hell_

Sweet turned into a little spirit thingy and disappeared.

Kagome looked at every body and another song started

**Dawn "**_Where do we go from here_

**Kagome/Inu-yasha "**_Where do we go from here_

**Giles "**_The battles done and we've kind of won_

**Tara/Giles "**_So we sound our victory cheer_

_Where do we go from here?_

**Xander/Anya "**_Why is the path unclear_

_When we know home is near_

**Group "**_Understand we'll go hand in hand_

_But we'll walk alone in fear_

**Giles "**_Tell me_

**Group "**_Where do we go from here_

_When does the "End" appear_

_When do the trumpets cheer_

_The curtain close on a kiss God knows_

_We can tell the end is near_

_Where do we go from here _

_Where do we go from here _

_Where do we go from here _

_Where do we go from here _

The song finished and Spike came running in. "Did I miss anything?" he asked. Everybody just stared at him not saying anything. "SHIT!" he yelled and walke out again. Everybody stared at him in confusion. They shrugged it off and stared at each other in complete silence.

Kagome walked out, she was ashamed of what she had said in her little song. Inu-yasha went after her and caught up with her. "Kagome?" "Hey" she smiled weakly. "Don't beat yourself up about what happened in there" He said full of concern. "We better go tomorrow down the well. There others will be worried about us and I think we are going to need there help in near future" she smiled and kissed him. The kiss became more and more demanding and soon they headed to Kagome's house to more intimate sexual actions.

Yup she had a good life Kagome was happy with Inu-yasha and the rest of her hands. She was going to live for as long as she can so she could come home to see Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

**_Later that night_**

Kagome looked down at her hanyou lover and thought 'Yup this life I'm going to be happy in. As long as I have Inu-yasha I can have a happy life'

**_A/N: _**Hey I'm happy for all the reviews but I have a question for you guys. I'm making an Epilogue so this story isn't done yet. But I was wondering If I should make a sequel to this story if so review!!!! Bye Dancersdream.


	9. Preview of the Sequel The First

Preview of "The First"

Kagome looked at everybody in the room. She smiled at Inu-yasha and kissed him as the door bell rang. She sighed and walked over to the door. She opened it to find Giles standing in the door way. She smiled but stopped and asked "Giles what are you doing here?" "Kagome we have a problem"

She nodded and stepped to the side. Three girls came in. The first one said "Hey got a nice place here" "Do we have to stay here" asked the second one. "Hey who's the hotty over there?" the third one asked checking Inu-yasha out. "Hey! He's mine" Kagome said looking at the third girl. The girl backed down and Kagome looked at Giles. "Who are these three?" she asked. "They are potential Slayers" Kagome rolled her eyes and looked back at Giles "And why are they here?" Kagome asked. "They are here because The First is here. The First is the thing that created Evil itself. If we don't destroy it, it will kill all the potential Slayer, then Faith, Then you" Kagome looked at Giles in surprise. "So you're saying it wants to wipe out all Slayers? But what about the watchers counsel?" "They were in an explosion, they all died" Giles said looking over at a shocked Inu-yasha. Kagome turned around to look at Inu-yasha. "Well I guess we have to defeat it then. Get Willow and the others. We are going to need all the help we can get"

The girls looked at Kagome. "You three are going to stay in this house. You are not to leave unless someone is with you other than another potential. You undestand?" They nodded and Kagome left to the kitchen to call the others.

**A/N: **Hey I'm making this sequel as soon as possible so no worrys

Dancersdream


End file.
